


Trapped

by Haileyst



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je těžké postavit se na vlastní nohy, když vám je podkopává váš vlastní život.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Doufám, že nemáte odvahu a nepřečtete si to. Protože je to hrůza, kterou jsem napsala na antibiotikách. Které evidentně špatně snáším.

 

"Ale fakt, nedělám si srandu, i když jsem byl zraněnej, jim stačil málem i pohled aby mě srazili na zem. No a pak mi ten s tetováním jen cvrnknul do klenby klobouku a… no byl v tahu! A… au! Dávej pozor, to nemůžeš být jemnější?" Zrzavá dívčina ale místo jemného přístupu do kotníku ještě bouchla krabicí a nakonec si stoupla.

"Víš co je zvláštní? Nešli po slamáku. Víš jak to myslím, ne? Vždycky když tě někdo napadne, jde automaticky po něm, víš ty povídačky o dědictví a tak.. ("Pravdivý jen z části, nutno dodat." Zívnul černovlasý.) Ale tihle dva vypadali že víc než cokoli jiného tě chtěj sbalit, nebo znásilnit. A jak si je popisoval by mě to ani nepřekvapilo. A propos, kdy se ztratil ten první?" Začala balit lékárničku. Černovlasý svraštil obočí a snažil se aspoň předstírat, že myslí. "Nevím." Vyhnul se letícímu polštáři. "Prostě tam najednou nebyl…"

Zrzka si povzdechla. "No, zkusím se poptat v restauraci, tam by měli mít přehled o nových lidech, ale dle tvého vyprávění to spíš vypadá že v tom nejsou noví, spíš že se odněkud přistěhovali." Promnula si zamyšleně bradu. "Ach jo, no nic. Hned tě odlíčím a ty zavolej tomu tvému šoférovi. Už volal 'Eso' že kdosi tvoří virvál, kde se tak pozdě touláš. Asi půl hodinu předtím než jsi přišel. Vážně tě v tý uličce aspoň neošmakali?"

Kluk ale místo odpovědi jen zaječel: "On mě zabije! Rychle pomož mi, Nami!" Zrzka neváhala, mrštila po něm jeho uniformu a odběhla do koupelny najít odličovadla. Když se vrátila černovlasý už byl v uniformě. Nanesla vodičku na kapesník a začala mu stírat make-up z jizvy na obličeji a linky, které měly představovat kruhy pod očima. Pokud by si teď nandal brýle, nikdo by v něm nepoznal toho rváče co sem chodí každý druhý den. Pomyslela si spokojeně Nami. Ona je prostě génius. Chlapec už chtěl vypadnout, ale naštěstí byla Nami natolik duchapřítomná, že mu ještě stihla vrazit do rukou brašnu s učením a slamákem uvnitř. "Blbče," pokárala ho, ale přitom se usmívala. "A jo, ty peníze příjdou zítra, neboj se!" Zrzka ho za tyhle slova bacila do ramena. "Ale já to nedělám jen pro prachy, víš?! Jste mí přátelé… ale je fakt, že už bylo načase. Tenhle barák bude zase potřebovat opravy." 

Černovlasý se zaksichtil, ještě si rukou pokusil upravit vlasy a vyběhl z budovy s nápisem > _Bell-méřin sirotčinec_ <.

 

Bylo asi kolem jedenácté v noci. Chlapec se o sebe i v této části města nebál - tak nějak mu to bylo jedno, neuvědomoval si co se mu tu může stát. I když byl v uniformě školy, která… no, vychovávala dcery a syny lidí, kteří těm lidem tady ničí životy.

Uměl se o sebe postarat a mnoho konkurence v tomhle městě neměl, započítána i jeho parta. Občas spolu měli takhle práci pro mafii, ale jejich boss si dával pozor co se týkalo nezákonných věcí, protože byl přeci jenom přítelem rodiny, takže se nepokoušel černovláska zatáhnout do příliš nekalých věcí. A jemu to zatím vyhovovalo.

 

Vytáhl mobil a namačkal číslo na šoféra. Ten na něho samozřejmě hned spustil: "Mladý pane, kde jste?! Nehýbejte se už jedu!! Kde jste?!" Klučina se rozesmál. "Bon-chan! Neboj, jsem na rohu 12, ten činžák. Víš, ne?" Do osmi minut, (kdy se o jeho prohru pokusilo osm výrostků) přijel a odvážel ho domů.

Domů.. domů… Do 'domů' který patřil jeho dědovi. Nejraději by nařídil ať se jede do druhého 'domů'. Do toho bytu, který si platil se Zorem a Sanjim z brigády o víkendech, kdy pomáhal dole v malém obchůdku. Který z nich měl radši? Sám nevěděl.

"Mladý pane, váš bratr se o vás bál." Poznamenal Bon Clay. Luffy nejistě zvedl obočí. "Ale on se bojí kdykoli se přiblížím k silnici."

"Ale mladý pane…!"

"Nechci se o tom bavit, jasný?" Zarazil toto téma chladně. … "Promiň Bon-chan." Usmál se znovu. "Jen že to není to, o čem bych měl teď náladu mluvit. Děda se zlobí?"

"Bohužel ano, mladý pane."

"Jasně, to jsem mohl čekat. No, nevadí. Jo, zítra máš volno, vím jak dlouho jsi ho neměl. Jdu totiž s kamarády.. ven."

"Výborně, pozdravujte Sanji-san a Nami-san. A snažte se, ať Vás neodveze sanitka, to už bych pánovi asi nevysvětlil, jako minule s tou nohou…"

Mladý pán znovu věnoval světu jeden ze svých úsměvů 'Však ono to nějak dopadne'.

 

\--

 

Doma si to samo slíznul. Nakonec ho však vykázali do pokoje bez většího trestu. "A kde máš brýle?!" slyšel ještě dědu v jídelně. "V pokoji!" zavřeštěl a vběhl do místnosti velikosti jeho bytu, kde se na posteli rozvaloval jeho bratr. "Co se stalo? Nami volala že jsi přišel do sirotčince zřízenej!" spustil na něj okamžitě.

"Někdo mě dostal." Postěžoval si Luffy a uvelebil se hned vedle svého bratra. "No neke! Slavného Slamáka Luffyho někdo fakt přepral?"

"Jo, už jsem byl ale zraněnej," bručel nespokojeně, " Ani po mně nic nechtěli. Nami povídala něco o sbalení. Prostě mi cvrnkli do klobouku a zmizeli."

"Cvrnkli? Dej mi ten klobouk…" zavelel Ace (Nami oslovovaný jako 'Eso'). Luffy zakňoural, ale vymrštil se a šel zpět do přízemí pro brašnu. Když se vrátil Ace zrovna někomu típl rozhovor. "Kdo to byl?" zeptal se a vytáhl z brašny slamák aby ho mohl po sourozenci hodit. "Sabo. Řek mi že tam někoho pošle, třeba něco najdou. Pochybuju totiž, že by tohle udělal někdo jen tak," mumlal a prohledával záhyby slamáku. "No jako bych si to nemyslel!" zvolal naštvaně. "Ti lidi tě chtějí najít, Nami měla nejspíš pravdu, v jiném slova smyslu, doufám. Budou chtít výkupný, nejspíš, na bossovi nebo na dědovi. Dobře věděli po kom jdou!" Zahákl ukazovák o jeden ze záhybů klobouku a vytáhl malý čip. "Nebo ses jim vážně zalíbil a chtěj tě do harému."

"Proč do harému?" nechápal Luffy.

"A ty že jsi třídní předseda?" zeptal se Ace a prohlížel čip na dlani. " No nic, jdu ven. Třeba ještě zmatu stopu, tyhle štěnice jsou pomalé, mají malou kapacitu a vysílají polohu až po čtyřech hodinách nehybnosti. Nejspíš ti jí dali kvůli anonymitě. Ty silnější vyrušují telefon a počítač - to musí být profíci. Nebo blbové, kteří nevidí rozdíl mezi špičkovým vybavením. Ale na to to nevypadá… Policajti to nebudou, tyhlecty se zakázaly vyrábět už dávno… S trochou štěstí… Dobrou brácho!" A vyšel z pokoje.

 

\--

 

Akademie Zlatý věk si potrpěla na přísnou morálku, co se týkalo těch kteří měli státní stipendium. Stačilo cokoli a ten člověk letěl. Tahle škola byla prý jen pro 'vyvolené'. Překlad? Snoby s prachama.

Luffy to už zažil. Jednu holku, která nastupovala do stejné třídy jako on obtěžovali čtvrťáci. Oni byli ti bohatí, rozmazlení, prachatí. A ona se začala bránit. A zrovna kolem procházel učitel, který takovýmto lidem nadržoval a nesnášel chudobu. Nevnímal její obranu a s uspokojením jí hned na místě vyhodil ze školy.

Vzteky jim rozbila okno a dveře a vyšla s hlavou hrdě nahoře. Ihned ji dohnal a našel ji plačící na rohu ulice. "Bože já jsem taková kráva…!!" Bědovala. Ovšem když si ho všimla přestala a zamračila se. "Přišel jsi se pobavit na můj účet?" zasyčela.

"Jak jako pobavit? Tady k smíchu není nic. Jen ti chci pomoct." řekl upřímně.

"Pomoct?! Ty?! Mně?! Nehraj si, já vím co jsi zač! Taky takový zbohatlík!" trhla hlavou směrem ke škole. "Jo, to nepopírám, rodina peníze vážně nepostrádá. Já ti chci ale vážně pomoct, jsem Luffy, jak se jmenuješ ty?" Nabídl jí pravici. Dívka si jeho hubenou ručku, která vypadala spíš dětsky než patnáctiletého puberťáka, prohlédla. Pak si prohlédla i jeho obličej. Takový… ne, hloupý. Ne, s těmi brýlemi vypadal dokonce inteligentně, ale… byla smutná. Žádná krutost, jako u tamtěch. "Já jsem Nami. Těší mě… … no a jak že mi to chceš pomoct? Právě mně vyhodili z té nejlepší školy v zemi a pokud nebudu dělat školu vyrazí mě ze sirotčince."

"Hledám silné lidi. Víš, jako do party. Ty jsi silná a chytrá, když jsi se dostala na stipendiu sem… Budeš se hodit. Obstarám ti stýpko na jinou, LEPŠÍ školu než je tahle a za každou práci kterou s náma ve městě uděláš, dostaneš výplatu - velkou - rovnou na tři účty. Na tvůj, na školu jako na učebnice, uniformu, bo tak a na ten tvůj sirotčinec. Co ty na to?"

Nami na malou chvíli zajásala, ale pak: "Moment, jen doufám, že to nesouvisí s prostitucí. V tom totiž nejedu!"

Nami nakonec souhlasila s tou malou mafií na kterou si hráli, dokonce bez větších keců. Dokonce připravila i oblečení a make-up pro všechny, aby je policisti hned nespojovali s nimi. Za dva týdny pak už tedy dokonale znala všechny Luffyho 'zaměstnance'. I když oni navzájem se spíš brali za přátele. Zoro, nevděčný, rýpající, nespokojený Luffyho kamarád z dětství. Usopp, syn jednoho mafiána se sklony bát se svých vlastního stínu. Sanji, informátor, kuchařský učeň pracující v restauraci nedaleko sirotčince. Robin. Archeoložka pracující v místním muzeu, bývalá nájemná vražedkyně, najatá Bossem, aby na ně dohlížela. Co Nami viděla, nikdy si nestěžovala a přítomnost puberťáků přijala s humorem a klidem, občas jim vysvětlila jak to chodí dál v mafii. Že třeba jakmile dosáhnou plnoletosti jednadvaceti let, budou mít před sebou rozhodnutí - buď odejdou a zavážou se k mlčení, nebo projdou testy a na něco se tam vyučí. Robin si před x-lety vybrala právě nájemnou vraždu.

 

Vlastně si všecka ta děcka hrála na mafii a udržovala ostatní teens daleko od zločinu. Díky jejich pověsti bylo město v klidu a bez grafity. A pak Luffymu boss věnoval klobouk, což ho dostávalo do pozice možného kandidáta na příštího bossa. … Tak vznikla legenda o Slamáku a jeho bandě. Ale to je teď jiný svět. Ten druhý. Teď Luffy spěchal na kole do školy, vedle něho jeli i jeho dva sourozenci. Sabo nebyl jeho pokrevní sourozenec, nakonec to ani Ace, jen uzavřeli bratrství. Dva starší bráchové, jeden mladší. Dost zvláštní, ne? Ale jim to bylo jedno.

\--

 

"Předsedo! Předsedo!" Slyšeli hned od brány. Sabo se samolibě zašklebil. "Předsedo, předsedo." Napodobil hlasy Luffyho spolužaček. "Tak se zatím měj Luffy a dneska na sebe moc neupozorňuj, buď té lásky. Zoro a Robin tě vyzvednou po škole. To kvůli tý… věci. Zatím čau!" Podal instrukce Sabo a odjel ke svým spolužákům. Ace chvíli váhal, Luffy byl vždycky pomalej, navíc… "Padej." Přerušil tok jeho myšlenek Luffy zírajíc na něj skrz brýle. A pak se nečekaně usmál. "Shishishi… Zvládnu to sám, všechno." Ace tedy taky odplachtil ke svým kamarádům. Mezitím k Luffymu přiběhly jeho… ehm, spolužačky: "Luffy-sempai, volá Vás třídní. Přestoupili k nám dva noví žáci!"


End file.
